


Tell Her ... I -

by mihaelkn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkn/pseuds/mihaelkn
Summary: A lovely fiverr commission.Max is manipulated by a man who can control and warp reality into doing certain things for him to prove her love to Chloe.
Relationships: max / oc





	1. Chapter 1

So today is the day, the big fucking day where I’m going to make a complete fool out of myself and ask Chloe out on a date. 

It feels dumb. It feels like kid’s school stuff. But I know she’s been super down and tired with studying and shit lately, I thought asking her this might take her mind off of it. Either because she will say yes or because she will laugh in my face and think it’s the funniest joke of the century. 

Either way, I feel like it’s a good idea. 

And anyway, there isn’t much difference between best friends and friends who date? Right?

We’re standing at the bus stop waiting to get home and I’m fussing with my camera strap, talking to the ground when I do ask her. 

“What did you say?” She says. I can’t quite read the expression on her face, and it’s making me nervous, my palms start to sweat and I curl my fingers in. 

This wasn’t supposed to be this big of a deal. We’ve hung out so many times before, actually, a lot of the stuff that we have done before could probably be considered a date, we just never called it that, but, I really didn’t imagine Chloe being this freaked out by it, after all, it’s Chloe. 

‘Let’s jump out of windows,’ Chloe.

‘I’m bored, let’s shave my hair,’ Chloe.

‘The waiter gave us a dirty look, let’s dine and dash,’ Chloe.

I really wouldn’t think she would be so grossed out by me asking her on an official date. The way her eyebrow is up so high, that stupid look she wears when she’s judging someone, I hate the fact that she’s now looking at me like this. 

She folds her arms, glaring a little as to say, ‘hurry it up pip squeak, answer the question!’

“I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me!” I blurt out, hoping it will wipe that dumb look off her face. 

It doesn’t in fact, it looks like it only made it worse.

“Yeah I heard what you said, I’m not deaf.” She leans herself against the bus stop shelter and the guy sitting there glances over to her. 

I don’t know him, I’ve seen him around school but he isn’t in any of my classes, I don’t feel like I’ve seen him take this bus before either, but he probably knows Chloe as he keeps staring at her. I always notice when guys stare at Chloe, she always seems oblivious to it. 

“It’s just a fucked up way to ask, don’t you think?” She looks really offended and I feel dumb. 

I sigh and back up a little, putting some space between us and I look around, looking for anything that may be able to get me out of this situation like, a spaceship ready to zap me up or, a travelling circus I can hop on and join. 

But of course, it’s just us, me and her, and, stranger guy. 

“That was kind of out of order don’t you think?” He speaks and I glance to him. There’s nothing special about him, he looks like every other guy our age. Average height, browny blond hair that looks messy in a ‘cool’ way, he’s got a nose ring, a bag slung over his shoulder, his clothes look stupid and he’s making me feel stupid by sticking up for Chloe. 

This was such a fucking dumb idea.

I look to her and she’s scowling. Chloe is tough, real tough, and is normally pretty okay when it comes to me teasing her or making dumb jokes, but she doesn’t like it when I’m outright rude, which now I realise I have been. 

Sighing, I try and approach her but she’s already turned herself away and is kicking at the ground around the back of the bus shelter. I glance to nose ring guy. “Don’t look at me! I’m not here to help you! You gotta fix this by yourself.” 

It feels cheap, and a cop out, and if I had to justify it I’d say it was for Chloe’s sake! Not mine! I look once more at Nose Ring guy who looks like he’s smirking at me and raise my left hand. 

Chloe is back standing under the shelter, Nose Ring guy is minding his own business and Chloe is staring at me. 

“What the fuck are you doing all the way over there?” She laughs and I can’t help but smile a little. It’s an immediate reaction, I know I couldn’t stop it, even if I wanted to. Like, if someone starts talking about tacos, or fries, or cheese melts, or pizza bagels, you’re gonna get hungry, right? When Chloe laughs, I can’t help but smile. 

She’s like this punky little pizza bagel who always makes me hungry. 

I move back under the bus shelter and she’s staring at me expectantly and Nose Ring has shuffled himself closer to our side of the bench. 

You know what you gotta do, DO IT.

It seemed rude to just … jump on him, so I took his hand first, pulled him towards me and he stands up, I can see now that he’s taller than me and that maybe his nose ring isn’t as stupid as it looks … it reminds me a bit of Chloe. 

I turn round to check she’s looking at she’s got this smug smile on her face, like she knows exactly what I’m about to do and she’s happy for it. 

Good. I want her to be happy. 

I look back to Nose Ring and smile softly at him before leaning up on the tips of my toes and pressing my lips against his. 

He’s warm, somehow, and his lips are bigger than mine, if that’s even a thing. He feels eager. It’s strange but, I want Chloe to know how much I mean this, so I open my mouth a little, and his tongue gets in. 

For some reason I moan a little, closing my eyes. It’s easier if I pretend it’s Chloe I’m kissing. 

My hands reach to his chest, pressing him back against the plastic wall of the bus shelter and he chuckles into my mouth.

Was that funny?

I wasn’t sure, but he doesn’t pull away. His hand snakes up my shirt and grabs my breast and I moan again, his fingers pinch my nipple and I yelp. 

“Hey you two, chill it out, we are in public remember.” Chloe chimes and I laugh a little, feeling shy and break away from Nose Ring, approaching Chloe. 

“So what?” She asks.” You really wanna go on a date or somethin’?” 

“Yep, you know it.” I look up at her and there’s something gentle in her eyes, I think she looks at me like that when she thinks she can trust me, or she thinks I won’t ever hurt her, I like it. 

I haven’t noticed I’m staring, I mean, I’m not really staring, just waiting for her to answer and she laughs. “What the fuck are you lookin’ at?” Chloe’s affectionate banter springs anxiety onto me and I turn back to Nose Ring. 

Of course. 

Why I was waiting for her to answer, I don’t know. “So what is it?” I call over to him and he moves closer to us, tugging at the strap of his bag.

“What do you wanna know? If she’s gonna go on a date with you?” He’s got this cocky vibe about him, like he has every answer in the world and thinks I’m an idiot for not knowing them as well.

I’m not sure if I like it. Chloe is cocky, but, she’s kind of cute about it, like, I know she isn’t just a douche hat. She’s sweet, and caring, to me anyway, this guy just seemed like a grade A douche hat. 

I scowl a little, and don’t realise I’m doing it until he laughs again and says, “Yeah yeah, she’ll date you.” And my face relaxes into a smile. 

“Where do you wanna take me?” She asks, I shrug. “I fancy the movies.”

“No.” He says firmly and it almost makes me jump. “She’s going to bring you to my place.” He’s reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes that he offers to Chloe, she takes one and he lights it for her. I couldn’t really tell but it looked like she couldn’t stop staring at him while he did it. 

It made me feel weird. 

He offers me a cigarette and I say no. 

“She’ll bring you to mine and you can watch whatever movie you want, it’ll be really nice for you both, nicer than going to the movie theatre, and she will get you take out, just be by yourselves, the two of you, it’s what you want right?” He’s looking at me now and for some reason I feel my heart speed up and my cheeks get hot. 

“Yeah … Yeah of course.” I glance to her. “I just wanna be with Chloe.” She doesn’t seem bothered by what I said, she’s just looking at him. 

“What movie are we gonna watch?” She asks, blowing smoke into the air. 

“Breakfast Club.” He says, and she seems pleased. 

“What else?” I ask, suddenly eager for his attention, knowing he has the answers. 

“You’ve got to wear fishnets.” He waves his cigarette towards Chloe. “Pink skinny jeans, bright ones, with holes in them.” I hold back a giggle, the idea of Chloe wearing pink anything is just weird. 

“Okay.” She nods, complying because she knows she doesn’t have another choice. 

“And you.” He turns to me, eyes on me. “You’re not going to wear a bra, or panties, nothing.” Chloe snorts something that sounds like a smirk sneezed. 

Was the idea of me not wearing underwear that funny to her? 

“Okay … Anything else?” I ask.

“Cat ears, fluffy ones, and a tail to match.” 

I nod, it sounded weird, and I’d never normally wear stuff like that, but I knew if he said it, it had to happen. 

I turn to Chloe and she is staring at me. My heart jumps. 

“Hey look.” She calls out, stomping her cigarette into the ground. “Bus. Come on Max.” She grabs my wrist to pull me to the opening doors and I start fumbling for my pass. 

“Wait!” I shout to Nose Ring who has turned to walk in the other direction. “When is the date?” 

“Thursday.” He yells back. “Seven o’clock. Don’t be late!” And before I can answer, Chloe has yanked me inside the bus.


	2. Tell her ... I -

Thursday.

For the rest of the week everything became about Thursday. 

Monday was three days before Thursday, Tuesday was the day before the day before. Wednesday was a day before. 

Time became a constant countdown. 

Seven o’clock on Tuesday evening was exactly two days before. Seven o’clock Wednesday morning was twelve hours until it was twenty four hours before. Seven o’clock Thursday morning was twelve hours before, midday was seven hours, and when the bell rang at ten to three, I knew I had four hours and ten minutes until our date. 

Four hours and ten minutes was two hundred and fifty minutes, and that was about 15,000 seconds. I knew this because I’d spent the whole of last period, which was meant to be English studies, figuring it out. 

15,000 seconds until mine and Chloe’s first proper date.

It didn’t seem real. I knew we’d spent time together before that had felt like dates, going to the movies, or going to the diner, hanging out at her place and drinking and spending the night in her bed, laying next to her and listening to her dumbass stoner rambles about the universe or wether or not water actually exists. 

And to tell the truth, I had a feeling that all of that would be a whole lot more romantic than what was going to happen tonight, mostly because I couldn’t stop myself from feeling so damn nervous. 

I was finally going on a date with my best friend, she was willing to give me a proper chance, so I could not fuck it up. 

The bell rings and I shove my books into my bag, sling my camera around my neck and get out of the building as quickly as I can. Thankfully the bus came as soon as I got to the stop so I was home before four. 

Three hours.

I had to get ready, pack a bag, wait, what do I even pack for a date? Nose Ring hadn’t said if we were going to spend the night together or not, usually I wouldn’t care about bringing stuff with me but somehow assuming you were going to spend the night with someone you were on a date with, even if it was your best friend who you’d spent about a hundred nights with before this, seemed stupid. 

It’s fine. I can put my camera in it, Chloe would never make fun of me for bringing my camera, or wanting to keep it safe, and I can just shove some clean panties and socks in the bottom … just in case. 

Oh. Shit.

Of course. 

I stare at myself in the mirror, looking at my t-shirt and jeans. I wasn’t supposed to wear underwear, and had to wear those cat ears and the tail. 

Nose Ring had bumped into me during lunch on Tuesday and handed them to me in a plastic bag along with his address… I probably should have asked him then whether or not I was supposed to bring stay over clothes. 

Fuck. 

Stripping from my school clothes and standing in my underwear I look back in the mirror. 

I don’t hate my naked body, I mean, I don’t love it, but I don’t really think there is much wrong with it. I’m a bit short, and I don’t like the way my toes stick out in weird directions, but other than that, I haven’t been plagued with the usual self hating body shit that most girls my age seem to have. 

Guess I’m lucky. 

I wonder what Chloe would think. 

Again, she’s seen me in my underwear a few times, but, I can’t imagine she ever really looked, or thought anything about me being naked. 

I wonder if she has ever stood in front of the mirror like this and stared at herself. 

What would she think if she knew I was doing this?

I guess at the end of the day, I don’t really have much to say about myself, my opinions on myself are pretty accepting and straightforward, it’s Chloe’s opinions of me that I care about. 

I take my underwear off and throw on my nightshirt, no point putting the ears and tail on yet, I still had a few hours to kill before I had to leave and I didn’t want to sit around looking like that all by myself. 

There’s only one thing I do when I’ve got time to kill aside from photos. I grab my phone and flop down onto the bed. 

[sms] Hey. 

A tick appears beside the message which means it’s been sent to Chloe’s phone and after a few minutes the second one appears which means she’s read it. 

[sms] What are you doing ?!?

My heart pounds. No. Shit. Did I fuck up again? Did I forget something. Shit. Fuck. FUCK!

[sms] Don’t you know it’s bad luck to talk before the big day … or some shit?

I’m confused.

[sms] What? What the fuck are you talking about?

[sms] Well this is a date night right so like, you’re not supposed to see or talk to the bride before the big day or whatever? 

Chloe really was a dork at times. I roll onto my back, holding my phone above my head and smile at my screen. 

[sms] That’s when you get married dumb ass. 

[sms] Whatever, don’t text me, I want tonight to be great, and I’m not having you mess it up with bad luck because you’re so impatient and can’t go a few hours without talking to me.

[sms] We saw each other like 1000 times today at school. 

[sms] NOT RESPONDING NOW, SEE YOU ON THE AISLE HAHA.

She is the biggest idiot I’ve ever met. 

The next few hours pass by easy enough, most of it was setting and resetting my camera, and then sorting out a bunch of polaroids that had been in my desk drawer for far too long, 

I found a bunch of me and Chloe from when we broke into the rundown gaming arcade a few weeks back, she’d told me she’d done it tonnes of times before and that it was super easy, only to confess once we’d actually got in that she’d in fact never done it before and just wanted to do something fun. 

It had annoyed me at the time because I was suddenly convinced that the cops would come and raid the place at any moment, but we managed to stay in until about four in the morning, until some hobo appeared and we ran. 

The photos look really good, some of them look like sets from a spooky horror movie, something like Stephen King or some shit, and some of them look like me and Chloe, well, you can tell we have a lot of fun together, lets put it that way, even if she is always pulling stupid faces whenever I take pictures of her.

I wonder if she will be like that tonight. 

Once it’s six o’clock it’s basically time for me to leave. The stupid cat ears are on my head and I tied the tail around my waist using the belt thing it came with. 

Okay. No turning back now. Let’s go.


	3. Tell her ... I -

On the bus, no one pays any attention to my outfit, thank god, and I remember that Chloe will be wearing pink jeans, they’ll match these stupid ears. 

She told me once she thought couples who wore matching clothes are lame.

I hope this doesn’t count. 

Once I’m off the bus and at Nose Ring’s front door, I breathe into my hand quickly and shove a piece of gum in my mouth. He answers and I immediately want to ask where Chloe is. 

“Hey.”

“Hey Max.” He croons. “Don’t you look adorable.” He makes my stomach turn. 

I frown and try to look past him. “Is Chloe here yet?”

“Yeah yeah she’s here, come on in.” 

He leads me to his room, there’s a mattress on the floor and a TV set up on a pile of old board games and vinyl. There’s a bunch of other stuff lying around but as soon as I see her, everything else seems to disappear.

“Hey Max~” Her voice makes me smile. “Don’t you look somethin’ huh?”

“Yeah somethin’ alright.” I mumble. I sit myself down next to her and Nose Ring comes in, sitting himself behind us on the mattress, as if trying to keep out of our way, and for a while, I forget he’s even there. 

“So what? Are we on the aisle now?” I smile a little.

“Ha. I guess, but no kissing me just yet.” I know I blush because my cheeks get so fucking hot. I can’t believe she can just talk about shit like that. She laughs at me and playfully pinches my cheeks. 

“Hey! Back off. Who even says I want to kiss you huh?”

“Oh no!” She gasps dramatically, clutching her chest and flopping back onto the mattress so she’s laying down and pulls me back with her. We both laugh and our hands brush against each other before she moves hers away. 

“My beautiful bride doesn’t want to kiss me! It seems I will be a virgin forever!” She laughs loudly and I can’t help but join her, pushing into her side a little and calling her an idiot. 

Everything feels so comfortable and easy, I can’t really work out why I was scared to be with her. I guess I was scared that Chloe would be nervous and different, but at the end of the day, Chloe is always just Chloe, same old loud, teasing, snarky Chloe. 

We talk about school and she moans about her step dad, I tell her about the photos I found earlier and she calls me a wimp for being so freaked out when that hobo had come in, because, as she so kindly reminds me,

“You screamed like a baby and almost pissed yourself!” I tell her to shut up and kick her shin, which only makes her laugh more. 

After a while the conversation turns to food and then I remember that I haven’t eaten since lunch. My stomach gurgles and Chloe agrees that she is starving too. 

“Let’s start the movie then huh?” She says. “We get to eat after, that’s what he said.” She’s referring to Nose Ring and I’m suddenly reminded that he’s here. 

“Oh, right.” I turn back to him and he nods. 

“Movie first. Then you girls get food.”

“Sounds good to me.” Chloe says and jumps up to put the disk in the player. 

The movie starts and for some reason as we sit there on the mattress side by side, the tension between us ramps up by about a million. I realise I’m holding my breath a lot, and I can’t help but feel like even Chloe has tensed a little, even though she is still laughing and commenting her way through the film. 

We end up resting against the wall, it was more comfortable that way and I was sure that Chloe was trying to get closer to Nose Ring. He was sitting to the left of her and it was probably just my paranoia but, I wanted her to remember that I was here, so, just like how our hands had brushed together before, I rested my hand against hers, our knuckles brushing and flexed my fingers to try and tangle with hers. 

Instantly she turns to me looking mad and my stomach drops to my ass. “What the fuck Max?” 

I stutter a bit and pull my hand away as quickly as possible, Nose Ring is watching us now and it makes sense. I shouldn’t have tried to touch her hand without jacking him off first. 

Fuck. 

“Shit, Chloe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that … look.” I crawl over her bright pink jeans, my pink tail swaying between my legs and sit myself between Nose Ring’s legs. “Just watch, I promise, I didn’t mean to be rude like that. I promise.” I can’t help but plead with her. I hate her looking at me like that, like she hates me. 

I don’t give him any warning, I pull hard on the button of his jeans and try and shove my hand into his pants.

“Hey! Hey! Here, let me make it easier for you.” He laughs and I hate it. He moves so he’s laying down, resting his head against Chloe’s thigh and she stares at me, still looking pissed. 

My heart stops for a second and her face softens as she rolls her eyes.

I take Nose Ring’s dick into my hand. 

It felt weird, but it was probably because it wasn’t totally hard yet. It’s probably best to say I haven’t spent much time looking at dicks, or thinking about dicks, or touching dicks … ever … so whatever I was about to do was a total bluff but, I figured I just had to move my hand up and down, so that’s what I do. 

It gets hard quickly, growing to life and I can’t help but giggle at Chloe a little and she smirks at me, finally. 

Nose Ring bends his knees up and tells me to sit between his legs, he’s taken his pants and boxers off and it’s weird that I can see his ass but, with the way Chloe is looking at me, I’d probably do anything right now. 

My hand moves over and over him and he doesn’t moan much, just closes his eyes and breathes kind of deep, I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but, it isn’t as gross as I would have thought. When I move my hand faster his breaths get shorter and shorter and as much as I want to watch his face, just to see what it will do, I can’t take my eyes off Chloe who is biting her lip at me. 

My hand squeezes around him a little and he hisses in a sharp breath. “Wait wait!” He says, sitting up suddenly and I freeze my hand. “I don’t wanna cum yet.” He smirks. “I feel like there’s going to be way better in a little while, I don’t wanna blow it.” 

“Okay. Sure.” I nod and back off, unsure exactly of what he’s referring to and moving closer to Chloe. She’s got this cheeky little smirk on her face and I sit close to her and take her hand in mine. 

“Who knew you were so romantic.” I tease. “How long have you been waiting to hold my hand huh?” She snorts a laugh and I grin. 

“Shut up dumb ass.”

The movie rolls on, and on, and despite the plot getting quite interesting and the big surprising reveal coming up, the most exciting and interesting thing is still the feeling of Chloe’s hand in mine. 

It’s a little rough, and when I run my fingers over hers I can feel where she’s bitten and pulled at her skin, but I don’t care. It’s Chloe’s hand and so it’s perfect for mine. 

As the movie goes on we somehow get closer to each other, I end up resting my head on her shoulder and our feet are tangled with one another. I can’t help the small smile on my face and as the credits roll there’s only one thing I can think to do. 

Nose Ring hasn’t spoken since he put his dick away so it’s like it’s just me and her again. I look up to her, my nose pressing at the bottom of her jaw and when she looks down to me I feel like I’m looking in her eyes for the very first time. 

“Hey Chloe …” I whisper, mumble or something. 

“Yeah what?” She asks, tilting her head a little and playfully biting at one of my cat ears. She makes me laugh. 

“I think uhh … I think I’d really like to kiss you ….” My heart pounds and a wave of sick hits me from the fear that she will say no but it’s nothing compared to the way my heart almost jumps out of my fucking throat when she pushes me away from her.

“What? What the fuck is wrong with you?” She looks so mad, Nose Ring laughs. “Are you taking the piss? Seriously? You’re taking the fucking piss right?” My heart slams in my throat and I can see his horrible grin in the corner of my eyes. 

“Wh- No. Chloe, Chloe wait …” She’s standing up and I think I’ve got tears in my eyes. She looks so fucking mad and I feel so fucking stupid. 

“You fucked it again huh?”

“Shut up!” I shout at Nose Ring. 

Chloe is grabbing her bag and I stand up to try and stop her, I reach for her wrist but she pushes me away. I gasp or make some kind of stupid childish noise and now I’m crying out of fucking shock.

I can’t believe it. 

I fucked up. Again. How many times would it take for me to learn my lesson? 

“Wait Chloe no ….”

“You just wanted to get me here to embarrass me? To treat me like shit like this?” She shakes her head and sneers. I sniff. 

“Fix it.” Nose Ring says and I’m sure it’s only me that can hear him. 

“Okay. Alright. I’ll fix it. I’m not letting her leave.” I brave one more look at her as she stands in the doorway to leave and it’s the darkest, harshest look I’ve seen her give anyone. 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper and she shakes her head as I raise my left arm and take us back to the bed. 

Well, she’s on the bed. 

I’m left standing in the middle of the room with tears running down my face. Quickly I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand and just stare at her. 

“What are you doing kitty cat? Hurry up and shut the movie off. Didn’t you hear what he said? We can order food now. I’m starving.”

I look to him and he looks so fucking smug with himself, I look back to her and nod.

“Right yeah … Of course but ….” I can’t bail out of this now. I wanted to do this and so I’ve got to go through with it. “There’s just something I want to do first.” 

I slide myself onto the mattress and get between Nose Ring’s legs again, this time it’s my face that’s ready for him and he chuckles. 

“How sweet your little kitty is.” He jeers to Chloe and her face, it’s the exact opposite of before, like I’ve just offered her the world or something. I smile back to her, can’t help it, little pizza bagel that she is, and the feeling of tears and regret melt away inside of me. 

This time he’s hard pretty quickly, and I don’t bother touching him with my hand, I just put my mouth straight on it, which, honestly, the idea makes my stomach feel so gross. But I knew it was for Chloe, and somehow that made it, not so gross. I didn’t exactly enjoy it, but it’s not like I wanted it to stop. 

Just like when I used my hand I guessed what I had to do was going to be pretty simple, just move my head up and down and up and down, so that’s what I did, and it seemed to work pretty well. 

He moaned more this time, quite a lot more, and at some point he put his hands behind my cat ears as if he was trying to push my head further down. It made me make a noise which seemed to make him moan more. 

“Hey watch it.” I heard Chloe say and he responded with something like,

“She’s fine, she’s a pro, I can tell.” I imagined Chloe scoffing and just closed my eyes. I just had to keep my head moving until he told me I could stop. It was just like head banging … almost, and Chloe had taught me how to do that.

“Is she gonna make you cum?” Chloe asks.

“She could, but I don’t want to, not yet. There is one more thing though, before I’m done.” He reaches to my side and grabs my hand and puts it under his balls. “Just a little play.” He smirks down at me and his nose ring glimmers. 

I do as I’m told. Telling myself, It’s all for Chloe. Sucking and bobbing my head and playing with his gross balls until he tells me to quit. 

“Holy fuck Max.” Chloe grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss before I can even catch my breath. 

She steals me away. 

I relax into her and groan deeply, like the noises Nose Ring had made only, like I really meant it. 

Her lips are so soft, proper, and I wrap my arms around her as her fingers twist into my hair. 

It felt so fucking good. 

I know she’s kissed people before, but, this was the first time I’d properly had my lips on anyone else, or at least, this was the first time it had felt like this. 

Her lips open a little and she slips her tongue into my mouth and my hips rise up and something between my legs tingles. 

“Fuck!” I didn’t mean to break away and she immediately tells me to shut up and grabs me back, pushing me down onto the bed and laying on top of me as her mouth worked against mine. 

I don’t know if it’s possible or if it sounds like I’m writing some stupid kid’s love book, but when she kissed me it felt like all the stress, all the bad memories I had, all the things I was scared of vanished and I felt so light, like I was flying. 

Chloe made everything perfect. 

Not wanting to push our luck we parted after a while, gasping and feeling pretty fucking doped up on each other. 

What was next?

Oh yeah. 

Food.

Chloe chose to order pizza, saying it was the easiest, with four sides and two large bottles of soda. 

Once it arrived we delved in, devouring all the food and talking more shit than we ever had in our whole lives. 

She told me I’m the kind of person who looks like they’d have pineapple on their pizza. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” I ask with a giggle, dipping my crust into the garlic dip. 

“You know, you’ve just got that look.” She says and I kick her gently. 

“Yeah well you look like the kind of person who could burp the whole alphabet.”

“Max my dear.” She stands up, ceremoniously. “I’m offended, to the depths of my heart, that you did not already know this about me.” And with that she grabs a bottle of the soda and swallows almost half of it and burps the whole fucking alphabet. 

I don’t know why it impressed me or why it made me laugh, because it was pretty fucking gross, but by now I was beginning to understand that Chloe could do anything and I’d think it was fantastic. 

With pizzas demolished and boxes towered up in a corner of the room, Chloe tells me that she has to go out and smoke, which felt weird because she usually lights up wherever she wants, but I didn’t question it. In fact, it gave me time to work something out; and this time, I wasn’t going to fuck it up. 

Once she had left I turned to Nose Ring. “You know what I’m going to ask, don’t you?” 

“Of course.”

“I want to tell her I love her, I do, I love her so fucking much. Please. I have to tell her.”

“Come on then.” He smirks and in the next moment he’s between my legs, pressing his body on top of mine and giving me one of his awkward boy kisses. 

If this was going to be awkward, then it would be awkward, it didn’t matter, telling Chloe I love her is the most important thing right now and I knew she would be back any second. 

“Hurry up!” I urged him, and he nods, fumbling with my jeans, yanking them down, leaving me bare naked. He pulls my top off and I’m left there in the kitten ears and tail. 

“Hold your knees up.” He tells me as he pulls a rubber from his pocket and then tosses his clothes off. 

I do as he says and when he’s got his dick in the condom he slides into me. 

I yelp, it hurts. 

“Won’t last long, the pain, I mean.” Then he’s thrusting, over and over, and he’s a fucking liar, because it does hurt. I can feel it like a dull ache in the bottom of my back and stomach, and once he gets faster, it’s in my hips. 

I close my eyes and think of Chloe. Chloe’s hair. Chloe’s voice. Chloe’s smile. Chloe’s tattoos. The way her hand feels in mine, the way her lips feel on mine, the way-

“Oh shit!” I open my eyes and she’s standing next to the mattress, her eyes are sparkling like the characters do in anime shows and for a moment I think she might scream in delight. 

She looks soft, vulnerable and I love it. 

She knows exactly what I’m trying to say, what I am saying. 

Then I remember there’s a guy on top of me with his dick inside me and I shut my eyes again, I know he’s going to do this until he cums so there isn’t much I can do but lay there and try and enjoy it. 

And honestly. It does get enjoyable. Knowing that Chloe is watching, knowing that she knows I love her, you could probably poke me with hot rods right now and I’d enjoy it. 

He gets faster and faster, his hips jolting against my thighs and at some point he somehow gets really deep in me, and up a bit, and I find myself moaning aloud, he does it a few more times and I feel something sticky run between my thighs and he’s smiling. I don’t know what it means but shortly after he’s moaning really loud, his body is shaking and he’s pushing into me harder than ever and then he’s flopped down on the bed beside me and pulling the condom off his dick. It’s full of white liquid. 

But I don’t care about him. 

Chloe is the one I care about and right now she is between my legs, pulling me into the tightest hug and holding me so fucking close to her I can hear and feel her heart beating against me. 

I’m so fucking overwhelmed I close my eyes shut and feel myself cry again. 

So embarrassing. 

“Holy shit Max. I do. I love you too.” She whispers and in that moment, I am complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my commissions are currently open via fiverr!
> 
> fiverr.com/mxthkn


End file.
